


Открой рот, закрой глаза

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: O любви к фильмам, играм и одуванчикам





	Открой рот, закрой глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в мае 2011 для Сивиспакем

– Открой рот, закрой глаза.  
Она не любит эту игру: никогда нельзя угадать, что окажется на языке. Хорошо бы кусочек шоколадки или ириска. Половинка жевачки – тоже неплохо, или медвежонок из плотного мармелада, мама никогда таких не покупает почему-то, а у Далласа они бывают.  
Даллас смешной, и его родители тоже. Он говорит, что его назвали в честь героя фильма, потому что его папа поклонник Брюса Уиллиса. Лара ему не верит. У нее бабушка живет в Техасе, как раз в Далласе, это большой город. Она не знает, кто такой Брюс Уиллис. Мама не любит кино, она любит компьютерные игры, а Лара любит одуванчики.  
Они приносят лето.  
– Ну откро-о-ой, – тянет Даллас, пряча руки за спиной.  
Что там? По лицу Далласа не понять. По запаху – тоже. В нос набился крепкий травяной дух, перекрыл все, даже син-те-ти-чес-кий аромат конфет. Если, конечно, Даллас хочет угостить ее конфетой.  
– Ну Ла-а-ра, – он подходит ближе, почти вплотную и садится на пятки.  
Лара вздыхает и зажмуривается накрепко. Ей страшно, сердце прыгает часто-часто, а в открытом рту делается щекотно – на вдохе что-то совсем невесомое попадает в горло, и она кашляет.  
Даллас хохочет.  
Открыв слезящиеся глаза, Лара видит в его руке голый стебель одуванчика и ужасается на миг, но потом… Потом она понимает, что теперь внутри у нее вырастет одуванчик, маленькое желтое солнце, которое всегда будет с ней, и тоже смеется.


End file.
